Caster (Merlin)
Summary Caster is a Caster-Class Servant that appears during the fifth and seventh singularities, E Pluribus Unum and Babylonia, respectively. His True Name is Merlin, the Magus of Flowers. He was a prophet, adviser and court magus in Arthurian legends, who left behind many prophecies and orchestrated the events leading up to Artoria Pendragon's rise as the King of Camelot. He served as one of her closest advisers up until the closing years of her reign, when he left her service to flee from an "evil witch", entering Avalon on the Far Side of the World in the process, becoming trapped by Vivian's magic in a tower that only the sinless can pass, thus being imprisoned for eternity as he watches over the world. While he appears as a human, his nature as a hybrid born from the union between a Welsh Queen and a supernatural incubus that lived between the earth and the moon, makes him fundamentally inhuman and he would thus normally be an adolescent higher order being, a certified enemy of humanity identical to the Beasts. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Magecraft. High 6-C with Holy Sword Name: Caster, Grand Caster. Merlin, the Magus of Flowers Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Several centuries old (Was alive before Arturia Pendragon was born) Classification: Caster-class Servant, Grand Caster, Magus, Half-Incubus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation and possible Reality Warping with illusionism and his incubus physiology (Can enter dreams of intelligent creatures, allowing him to control them. By entering Tiamat's dream he was able to keep her consciousness asleep until the defeat of the Gorgon. Can project nightmares into a targets mind, and cover villages in illusions, as well as project illusions into the world to fool the environment and the world itself), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection via his Holy Sword, Curse Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, through Magecraft, Possible Memory Manipulation (Can wipe himself from everyone's memories), Telepathy, Shapeshifting (Can take on various shapes, and change is form at will. His true form is unknown), Transformation, Life Manipulation and Transmutation (Can cause flowers to bloom and turn the ground he walks on into a flower field. Redirected the power of Tiamat's Sea of Life to cause flowers to bloom everywhere in the Underworld), Biological Manipulation (Can change someone's sex), Precognition and Clairvoyance (Merlin's clairvoyance lets him see through the world, allowing him to view everything in the present era down to the tiniest detail, and thus predict future events), limited Empathic Manipulation (Simply being around him relaxes people, and makes them feel a lack of responsibility. His presence alone is disarming and pacifying), Expert Swordsman, Summoning (Can summon his holy sword to his hand), Time Travel (can manifest himself in different periods of time, and sent Bedivere through time), Creation via Item Construction, Soul Manipulation (Modified Saber's soul to give it a dragon aspect, although it likely isn't combat applicable), Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9; Merlin's true self is confined in Avalon and he has transcended death), Preparation, Servant Physiology, Immunity to Death Manipulation (As he has transcended death, Merlin has no concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon him by a being of great power), Resistance to BFR (Can resist Rayshift due to having Independent Manifestation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-rank strength and actively enters close combat while wielding his Holy Sword). Higher with Magecraft (As one of the greatest magi in existence and a Grand Caster candidate, he should be comparable to Solomon). Large Island level with Holy Sword (Should at least be comparable to Caliburn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least comparable to other servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. Continent level with magecraft (Blocked Cú Alter's thrown Gáe Bolg) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with his Holy Sword, Several kilometers with Holy Sword's activation. Unknown with Magecraft Standard Equipment: His staff and a Caliburn-like sword Intelligence: Merlin is one of the most powerful magi in existence and is considered among the top ranking casters, made evident by the fact that he's qualified to be summoned as Grand Caster, marking him as the greatest caster of his era. He considers himself on par with the King of Magic, a boast supported by his possession of Clairvoyance, signifying his supreme mastery over thaumaturgy. His main forte in magecraft is illusions, which is at a level that lets him easily project nightmares into the realm of the psyche and create illusions that can cover a village, capable of fooling people and the environment itself. Utilizing Magecraft he is able to accomplish tasks such as modifying Excalibur into an artificial arm, cast potent spells capable of preventing Chaldea and Heroic Spirits like the Knights of the Round Table from seeing Bedivere’s true self. Rin Tohsaka even states that the task of disguising Artoria’s gender and arranging for Mordred's birth would be all but simple to him. In addition to his mastery of magecraft, he is also a good adviser and teacher, having guided and assisted Artoria throughout her reign and taught her a multitude of things including swordsmanship while raising her. Weaknesses: Merlin is laid-back, lazy, childish and rarely serious unless the situation is dire. He often bites his tongue during incantations and thus prefers to use his Holy Sword. He is somewhat full of himself and enjoys flaunting his superior magical prowess. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Garden of Avalon: The Forever-Sealed Utopia: Merlin's Noble Phantasm, in which he reproduces the “tower” where he is trapped in. Flowers bloom in profusion while warm sunlight shines on the ground, even as he is trapped in hell with only 10 meters of space, with a scenery of isolated emptiness found far away in the skies, Avalon continues to exist as a utopia. In addition, as it also reproduces the far side of the world, its mana-rich environment allows Merlin to able to freely utilize his magecraft and holy sword, while those of the modern age would literally burst upon breathing in the garden's air. Class Skills * High Speed Incantation: A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations in a fraction of the time normally needed for it. Although Merlin's prodigious ability as a magus and his beautiful pronunciations would give him a high rank, his tendency to bite his tongue when talking too quickly lowers this skill's rank to C. * Hybrid: A skill that reflects one's heritage as a hybrid of something inhuman. Merlin who has the blood of a supernatural incubus that lived in the gap between the moon and the earth, has fully inherited all of their traits and thus possesses an EX-rank in this skill. * Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Despite his confidence in his ability to construct magical items, he is not particularly talented at it, resulting in a C-rank in this skill. * Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Merlin usually gets tired of his workshops and throws them away after using them for a bit, resulting in a C-rank in this skill. Personal Skills * Dreamlike Charisma: Like normal charisma, it is a skill used to command groups and armies, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It functions as a sort of subtle mental manipulation. Other than that, its canon effects are currently unknown. * Hero Creation: An ability that represents Merlin ability to raise Kings. Due to being considered the most prominent king maker in the world, having been the one to raise Arturia into the figure she later becomes since the day she pulled Caliburn from the stone, he boasts an EX-rank. * Illusionism: The ability to interfere with the psyche and the projection of illusions into the real world through magecraft. Merlin is an extremely skilled practitioner of this art to the point of it being considered his main forte, allowing him to easily project nightmares in the realm of the psyche, or easily cover an area the size of an entire village in illusions that is able to fool virtually anyone. With Merlin's stellar A rank, he is considered good enough to even to fool the environment and the world itself. * Independent Manifestation: A skill that allows Merlin to manifest independently in the current world. Although it is normally exclusive to Beast-class Servants, Merlin was able to give this to himself while he was "playing the part of the Master's Servant", allowing him to manifest projections of himself while pretending to be a summoned Servant. Other Abilities * Clairvoyance: An ability possessed by the eyes that allows one to remain in one place while peering into another. It's an ability that marks Merlin as one who has reached the zenith of magecraft, as even the greatest of magi capable of conducting the greatest of rituals would not be considered the zenith without this ability. Differing from the King of Magic who sees the past and future, Merlin's eyes sees through the world, allowing him to view everything in the present era down to the tiniest detail. * Flower Creation: Merlin covers anything he walks on with flowers, even the Sea of Life used by Tiamat, nullifying her Divine Authority and providing solid ground for Chaldea's Servants to battle her on. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Shion Yorigami (Touhou) Shion's Profile (Speed Equalised) Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Curse Users Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Teachers Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users